Supported lipid bilayers formed by the fusion of small unilamellar vesicles onto silicon oxide or organic film-modified surfaces enable the biofunctionalization of inorganic solids, such as semiconductors, gold-covered surfaces, and optoelectronic and lab-on-a-chip devices. They have proven valuable in the study of the characteristics and behavior of membrane-bound proteins, membrane-mediated cellular processes, protein-lipid interactions, and biological signal transduction. Because of the complexity of biomembranes, there is a clear need to develop model membrane systems, where one or a few membrane components can be isolated and studied. In addition, a wide range of available surface-sensitive techniques can be used to study natural biological systems effectively by supporting model membranes on a solid surface. Applications of supported membranes on solid surfaces potentially include biosensors, programmed drug delivery, the acceleration and improvement of medical implant acceptance, and the production of catalytic interfaces.
In order to mimic natural biological systems, researchers have employed vesicle fusion methods to form supported bilayers on substrates such as glass, mica, self-assembled monolayers, and quartz. However, it has proven problematic to create planar lipid bilayers on preferred solid substrates, such as gold and TiO2. For example, scientists have attempted to modify gold surfaces using self-assembled monolayers (SAMs), which may require special synthesis, but the structure of the SAMs that are formed may not be well-defined. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop new methods of forming supported bilayers on preferred substrates.